I can't get you out of my head
by candyxface
Summary: Edward Cullen is the cool guy from school who sticks up for his sister when she has boyfriend troubles, turns out the boy he punched was Bella Swans brother. Ever since he spoke to Bella he can't get her out of his mind.


**Hello people of the fanfiction world, this is my first ever fanfic so i would really apreciate any advice/reviews that you could give me.**

**Also, i am English, so if any of the words do not make sense, please don't hesitate to tell me (:**

**Even spelling mistakes or how i could re-write a sentence!**

**One last thing.. Team Edward ;D**

**Oh, and i don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

_She kissed her way up my body as she tried eagerly to position me at her entrance, soon enough i felt myself in between her legs at her wet folds. i trailed my hands along her curves until they came to rest on her hips. she moaned as i pushed her down onto my dick and thrust deep into her heat, i already knew i wouldn't last long. i felt her soft hands on my chest, trying to use the flat surface as some sort of leaver. her sweet panting was pushing me towards my release, "harder edward" she moaned whilst she brought her hand down to her clit, she began to draw slow circles around her button as i thrust harder and faster into her pussy."ugh bella" i groaned as the speed of my hips increased and i felt the sensation of my balls tightening. "fuck edward" she yelled as her walls clamped down on my dick in a vice grip,_

_"Edward"_

_..._

_"Edward hunny, time to get out of bed"_

_..._

_"EDWARD"_

My eyes flashed open at the sound of Esme yelling my name. Damn, she woke me from possibly the best dream of my life, i was boning Bella Swan and it felt fucking good. of corse, i would never admit to having a sexual dream over the loser, as if some one like me would go for a girl like that, the most hated girl in our school. "I'm up" i yelled back at her trying to forget last nights dream, but i could feel the absence of Bella's body underneath my finger tips.

I slowly dragged myself out of bed to find my dick waving hello to me, "ugh" i groaned as i looked at my morning glory curtsy of Bella, the bitch has already ruined my day and i haven't even seen her yet. I traipsed to my bathroom and stuck my arm into the shower to turn it on, after it had warmed up to a reasonable heat i stepped in and relaxed in the feeling of the water trailing down my body. My hands wrapped around my cock and i began to pump thinking of the way Lauren had sucked on it on friday night, she was such a slut but i needed my boner to be taken care of and she was easy. I felt the similar twitching and before i knew it i had blown a load over the wall of my shower. i quickly cleaned it up and washed my hair with the strawberry shampoo Esme had bought for me, she knew i loved the smell of strawberries.

I dried myself fast and changed into a simple T-shirt with dark colored jeans and slipped on a pair of nike high tops. I looked into my mirror and dragged my fingers through my hair gaining my signature 'just got out of bed' look before grabbing my bag and running down the stairs. Esme was standing by the toaster as i sat down at the kitchen table, she turned and smiled over a piece of toast and i replied with "hey mum." She reached up to the cabinet above her head to pull out a plate with which she put two pieces of toast on and placed in front of me, i grabbed a knife and began spreading some butter onto the toasted bread when Emmet and Alice walked into the room. Alice sat on the chair next to me and began talking to Esme about some shopping trip she had planned with some girl she was friends with.

Emmet nodded in my direction before announcing that he was going to pick Rose up and left the house. Rosalie was Emmets girlfriend of two years, she was by far the most sexiest girl in our school but she had the worst personality ever. It was as if she knew how hot she was so she thought she had the authority to speak down on people. Apparently she is in love with Emmet because he keeps her grounded, but she just loves Emmet because he is all muscle. Compared to me, he is fucking ugly. Many people refer to me as the hottest guy in the school and damn, don't i know it!

After my vain moment i decided i would leave and catch up with some guys in school so i crushed my pieces of toast before putting them both in my mouth and leaving the room dragging Alice by the hand. We both got into my volvo and she complained about not saying a proper goodbye to Esme or something.

Alice was my younger sister and most defiantly my favorite sibling, maybe it's just because she is a girl but i'm pretty sure it's because she listens, understands me and gives me advice. It's not often that i have something to complain about, but when i do she is always there to listen and give advice on the situation. Most of the time i feel like i should be the one to listen to her and her problems, i mean, she is the girl, she is the one that needs a shoulder to cry on when she breaks up with her boyfriend or when her friends are being bitches towards her. As the big brother i feel like the one to protect her and constantly remind her that if she ever needs some one to beat somebody up, i'm her man.

When we reached school i opened my door and waited for Alice to be out before i locked the car. "Have a good day Edward" she said whilst i flipped the lid from my cigaret packet "and you" i replied with a small smile before she ran off towards her friends. I retrieved a lighter from my back pocket and lit the end of the fag as i watched some of the pupils as they made there way into the building.

A small truck came into view as i lent against the side of my car, i watched as the driver parked awkwardly into a tight space and opened the door before jumping out and straight into a large puddle. Water splashed everywhere and i couldn't help but laugh after i realized it was Bella who had fallen. She must have heard me laugh because she raised her blushed face to look straight into my eyes before she stuck her middle finger up at me and shouted "Fuck off edward." My dick twitched uncomfortably in my jeans at the sound of her words, so familiar to what she had said in my dream. I fucking hate her, hate her with a fucking passion, but damn, was fictional her a good lay.

She all put flew towards the building in a rage, her fucking fault for being so fucking clumsy, what, did she have two left feet or something? She pushed the door open so fast that it smacked against the wall on the other side hard enough to produce a loud bang. I dropped my cigaret bud on the floor before making my way towards hell.

I stalked through the halls to my first lesson, fucking english. Don't get me wrong, i like the lesson itself, but i have to sit in between Lauren Malory and Jessica Stanley, the most sluttiest girls in our year. I constantly catch them starring at me and twirling there hair in a way that they think is cute, they are both the most ugly fucking creatures i have ever seen and i would never even think about choosing either of them, maybe for a fuck or a blow job but never for that relationship shit.

When i reached the door of Mrs Felurs classroom i looked in the direction of where my small desk was. Both girls had turned there chairs towards my table and had one elbow resting on the desktop. I inwardly groaned before slowly walking towards the back of the classroom to sit in my seat. "Hey babe, i had fun on friday, did you?" I was greeted as i took my seat, i didn't have a clue which one said it because frankly, both of them gave me a good blow on friday night. I responded with a "no" and as soon as the words left my mouth Jessica's awful high pitched laugh filled my ears. Lauren turned her chair forward but not before flipping me the bird at which i laughed and muttered "slut" under my breath.

After an hour of Jessica fucking Stanley trying terribly to flirt with me the bell finally rang and i was out of that classroom before she could say anything else. I sped down the corridor practically running to PE when some stupid little bitch bumped into me and sent her papers flying around us "Fuck" she yelled as she dropped onto her knees and began picking them up. "Careful love" i chuckled as i started to run down the corridor again, i stopped at the door of the changing rooms when i noticed Emmet pressing Rosalie against the wall and eating her face. "Get a fucking room" i shouted before pushing the door open and hanging my bag up on the racks.

After i had gotten changed i walked towards the sports hall to my favorite lesson of the day, as i reached the door, i spotted Alice leaning against the wall looking upset. I jogged over to her and as soon as i could see her face properly i noticed small tears flowing down her cheeks. "Ali, Ali hunny, whats up?" i whispered as i softly wiped the tears from her eyes. She avoided my gaze and wrapped her arms around my middle before placing her head onto my shoulder and sobbing into my sports shirt. My hand was stroking her back in a relaxing way when she started choking on her tears, I softly began patting her on the back just as she raised her head to my ear and whispered "Jasper broke up with me." "Oh Alice" i said in reply "You're to good for him anyway." She began to draw away from my embrace when i saw him from the corner of my eye, he was looking just as glum and he fucking deserved to. He had just lost the most wonderful girl in the world and fucked with the wrong family. As i was about to give him a piece of my mind the coach came in and told us to pair up, Alice instantly grabbed my hand and offered me a small smile before saying "You'll be my partner won't you?" I nodded my head in reassurance before dragging her over to where the coach was splitting up two teams.

I eyed up Jasper as the coach blew the whistle to begin play, he was going down, he was going fucking down. I was dribbling the ball when Mike yelled my name and opened his arms ready to catch the ball, i threw the ball in his direction before bolting towards the basket ready to shoot, he threw the ball back and as soon as i felt it on my fingertips i launched it up into the air for it to flow straight through the hoop. "One to Cullens team" coach chanted from his spot in the corner of the court.

The game continued for the best part of half an hour and we were in the lead by two points, i couldn't fucking wait to give Jasper that smug look that i had going on when our team was named the winners. When my thought was over, the ball landed in my hands and i began dribbling it cockily towards the basket, just as i was about to throw the ball up into the air Jasper came into view. Without a second thought i launched the ball at the back of his head and watched as he yelped from the impact, he turned and spotted me laughing at him and before i knew it he was right in my face yelling abuse "What the fuck Cullen, who the fuck do you think you fucking are?" "I think i'm Edward fucking Cullen dick head, who the fuck do you think you are making my fucking sister cry like that you little prick." He looked taken aback by my argument and was about to say something when Alice came and stood next to me. He looked down at her before raising his eyes back to mine and shouting "That is between me and her, it's non of your fucking business!" I looked at Alice and noticed that she was shaking a little, the type of shaking you do before you are about to cry. "You better sort this out with her then, otherwise you've got me to answer to" "And me" i heard and turned to see the familiar face of my older brother Emmet. "No wonder Alice is a fucking head case with you two as brothers" Jasper laughed and as soon as the words left his mouth my knuckles had connected with his jaw and he was sprawled out on the floor.

Alice gasped and when i looked at her i could see tears running freely down her face again. "Alice" i said and she eyed me cautiously, "Don't worry about a thing, i won't let this little fucktard" i kicked his leg "mess with you ever again, okay?" She laughed a little at my use of language and nodded her head before leaving my side and walking towards the changing rooms.

"Fuck you" Jasper chocked out as he stood up, he wiped his face to check for any blood and walked away from me and Emmet. I turned and for the first time ever i saw love in my brothers eyes, "you did fucking good" he praised as he tapped my shoulder "i'm proud of you for sticking up for Alice." I just smiled and said "well, she is my little sister, i'm supposed to protect her." Emmet started pushing me towards the changing rooms and i let my legs drag me.

After i had gotten changed i walked through the door and saw Jasper standing with some girl that was caressing his face. I couldn't see her front but she had long brown hair that looked naturally curled, she was wearing a simple blue cardigan and dark colored jeans with black converse on. Jasper had a new girl friend already? What a twat! Alice casually walked up to me and lent against the wall behind us, "Thanks for that" she whispered, i ignored what she had just said and asked her who the girl was that Jasper twatface was stood with. "Thats Bella, she is lovely" she replied and the name made my jeans tighten. Alice kissed me on the cheek and walked of whilst i stood grounded to the spot.

"Hey babe" Lauren cooed into my ear and i almost puked up at her words. "Your little joke was funny in English, i know you really enjoyed friday" when she opened her mouth to say something else i stopped her and watched as Bella laughed with Jasper and walked away. I ignored Lauren and followed them towards my next lesson.

The day dragged on and i couldn't wait for the bell to ring, I only had one more lesson, Chemistry. As i took my seat in the middle of the classroom a group of girls walked into the classroom, most of them eyed me up and i noticed how they batted there eyelashes when walking past, but one completely ignored me. She took the seat next to me and placed her bag on the table, her arm moved against the surface and the movement sent her bag flying to the floor. She twirled in her chair and was to late to try to catch it so I grabbed it just before it landed, she watched as my hand wrapped around the strap and lifted it up, back onto the table. "Thank you" she breathed and turned to look into my eyes. I lifted my eyes to look at her face, shit, it was Bella. "No problem" i answered back and a soft red blush surfaced on her cheeks.

She looked at me for a little while longer and i watched as accusation flashed into her eyes and her mouth opened in a little 'O' shape. "You're the dick that punched my brother" she all but yelled into my face, I noticed how her eyes glittered after she had said the words. "Your brother?" i said back "Jasper is your brother?" 'Not your boyfriend' i thought. "Good one sherlok" she replied, damn, this chick is cocky. "Maybe if your brother didn't fuck with my sister i wouldn't have had to punch -" "Hey, i know Alice is amazing, and he didn't exactly make an effort with her, but there was no need to break his jaw" she interrupted. "I broke his jaw?" i questioned. "Yes, you prick" she answered. "Shit, i'm sorry, he deserved it, but i didn't mean to do that" "Edward Cullen, The Edward Cullen is apologizing?" she laughed, i ignored her for the rest of the lesson and when the bell went i left the room and walked towards the car.

When i exited the building and began the trek to my car i noticed Alice talking to Bella, it must have been private, because when i reached them the subject abruptly changed and Alice casually said "Come over later, we will talk about it then"Bella gave Alice a hug and i was happy that Alice had a friend to talk with after how upset she had been today, even if it was that bitch Bella Swan.

We both got into the car and when i turned the ignition she began laughing and stated "You broke his fucking jaw!" "Ah shit, i know" i replied seriously, "'least he won't fuck with us again." A smile broke out on my sisters face and i knew that she wasn't upset about it. After a few minutes of silence i casually asked Alice why Bella was coming over if she was Jaspers sister but she assured me that Bella was nothing like her brother and she was pretty cool once you got to know her. i doubted it.

The rest of the drive home was spent with Alice telling me about her day, she was the only chick that i could listen to for so long and stay interested. She explained how her and Bella had talked about how Jasper used to play with baby dolls and that they had planned some major revenge for him. I kinda felt bad for the guy, Alice was one evil girl when it came down to it.

When the car crawled to a stop Alice leaned over and wrapped her arms around me, i was so stunned by the action that i didn't reciprocate until after a few seconds. "Thanks for today Edward" she whispered into my ear "i really mean it when i say that you're the best brother ever" when she pulled away a smile played against my lips and i lifted my hand to ruffle her hair "i know alice" i teased "you're the best too."

I opened the door and walked in and towards the stairs when Esme screamed "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN GET HERE NOW." "fuck" i muttered as i turned around and walked towards the kitchen where the voice had come from. Dad, Mum and Alice were sat around the table, dad gave me a sharp nod and i took that as my que to sit down, i sat awkwardly in the seat next to Alice and looked across the table at my parents. They both looked angry and i inwardly thanked Alice for being here to calm things if it got out of hand. I felt Alice grab my hand under the table and i turned to give her a small half smile before facing the wrath of my parents. "What the hell did you think you were doing today Edward" Carlisle bellowed at me across the table "you broke his jaw!" I winced before snapping back "i didn't do it on purpose, i just punched him in the jaw, that's it" "THATS IT?" Esme quoted and Alice squeezed my hand in a reassuring manner. "Edward Cullen, if you ever do something like that ever again i'm personally going to smash up your Volvo" Mum stated with a smug smile as my heart ached even thinking about the possibility of my car being destroyed. "Mum, he was just sticking up for me" Alice explained, i eyed her wearily and just as i thought the argument was going to blow up dad smiled at me and said "good job son, even if you did break his jaw, you were sticking up for family and i am proud of you for that."

I lay on my bed for about an hour before i needed a piss, i quickly jumped off from my bed and walked into my bathroom before pulling my pants down and taking my cock into my hand. I shook the excess piss away before pulling my pants back up and deciding to take a trip down stairs. Mum was standing in the downstairs hallway when i began walking down the stairs. She smiled at me when she caught my gaze and mouthed 'sorry' i simply smiled back and mouthed 'don't worry about it'. I walked into the kitchen and retrieved a packet of crisps from the side and began munching them on the way to the living room, i was in the mood for some 'Girls Of The Playboy Mansion'.

When i walked into the room i found Alice sat on the floor talking intently about something with Bella, they both looked up when i made my presence known by flopping down onto the sofa. "Edward.." Alice groaned, i looked down at her and said "what?" she stared at me before looking at Bella, my eyes shifted to her and she avoided my gaze.

"So, what were you two girls bitching about before i walked in?" i asked trying to change the subject, "oh you know, periods, boys, same old" Alice teased, i shuddered before looking at her. "Over Jasper already?" I asked Alice and she quickly retaliated with "actually, we were talking about boys for Bella" Bella smacked Alice in the leg after she had said that and muttered something about Alice promising not to say anything.

"Bella has a love interest" i exclaimed from my seat on the couch, she looked at me with hatred in her eyes "NO" she denied "fuck you." I laughed at the chicks use of language and bent down to ruffle her hair "don't fucking touch me" she all but screamed at me before getting up onto her feet and walking out the door. "Good one Ed" Alice mumbled before setting off after Bella. 'Fucking girls' i thought as i grabbed the remote and channel surfed. Ugh, just a bunch of soap operas about love and death, fuck this! I decided to call Emmet to see where he was at, i dialed his number into the keypad of my phone and waited for his voice on the other end. He picked up after the sixth ring sounding out of breath "what the fuck Ed? i told you not to ring tonight" he complained, "no you fucking-" "i'm banging Rose now FUCK OFF" he interrupted before hanging up on me. He hung up on me, the little prick hung up on me!

I walked to my car and sat in the plush leather seats for a few minutes just contemplating where about i could drive too.

Laurens.

I put the Volvo into drive and worked the roads for about twenty minutes before parking outside of her parent's house. I got out of the car and took a cigaret from my pocket, i lit the end and leaned against the side door facing her bedroom window. I noticed the curtains twitch and saw a mob of blonde hair behind the glass, she lifted her hand to wave seductively, i nodded my head. Suddenly the blonde mess disappeared and within seconds the front door flung open, she ran down the porch steps and launched herself at me. I dropped the fag end onto the floor and lifted her head to latch my lips to hers, she tasted of that lipgloss gunk and i knew that when i pulled away i would have shinny lips, fuck. I reached up with both hands and wrapped my fingers around her tits. "Damn girl, they have grown" i groaned but winced when she purred "just for you babe" into my ear and trailed her hands down to my jeans. I stopped her, opened the door to the backseat of my car and dragged her in after me. I maneuvered the seat in front forward so she could easily kneel down before me. When she was in place i quickly tugged my jeans down to my ankles, my boxers following just as fast and grabbed the back of her head. She slowly leaned forward and licked the tip of my erection, before i could even blink she had deep throated my cock and was sucking at an incredible speed. My mind was blowing in my head and i couldn't help the grunts that were flowing so naturally from my mouth, she began to bob her head and was rubbing her tounge along the underside of my shaft. She slowly lifted one hand and began to massage with my balls when i felt them tighten. "Fuck Bella" i whispered so low i wasn't even sure i had said it at first. She hollowed out her cheeks and sucked so hard that i cummed right down her throat. She stood up from the floor and was just about to straddle my body when i opened the door and all but threw her out.

I got into the front seat and drove as fast as i could home, my head is messed up! Bella, Bella fucking Swan? What was i thinking..

As soon as i got home i ran up to my room, slammed the door and pulled my ipod out of my bag. I flopped down onto the bed, clicked shuffle and shut my eyes. The noise of the music drowned out my thoughts but i could hear her voice over the tune, as if she was stood right next to me screaming at me.

**Please Review on how i can improve. Please Please Please with a cherry on top (:**


End file.
